


Been There, Done That

by saint_troll



Series: Jack/Anything that moves... [6]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who, My Chemical Romance, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Other, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the Imperial Sovereign Court start sprouting tentacles and sucking the life out of the local twinks... Torchwood to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitated adding any of my crossovers in this series that included RPS because of possible backlash... but honestly? I liked them and have decided to share.

“Nice dress…”  Jack winked at the beauty beside him.  He wasn’t sure what exactly she had under her skirt, truth be told it didn’t really matter much to him.  The fact remained that when the members of the Imperial Sovereign Court started sprouting tentacles and sucking the life out of the local twinks, she’d jumped in beside him fighting them off.  Hot.  And she’d subsequently ended up following him behind the overturned table where they were currently avoiding any non humanoid appendages until the cavalry came.  That is if the cavalry was even coming.  They’d already been there for almost an hour.  
  
Gee looked over at her counterpart, her eyes still wide from shock though the flush of adrenaline from her cheeks had faded.  “…’scuse me?”  
  
Turning to take a random shot, Jack took out one of the aliens before sliding back behind the table.  “I said…”  He loaded a new magazine.  “Nice dress.  Makes your legs look fantastic!”    
  
“Uh… thanks?”  She turned around and peered over the edge only to flinch back and return to Jack’s side with a sour look on her face.    
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.  Alien drag queens.  Totally been there and done that before.”  
  
“Really?”  Jack turned to her stunned.  
  
“…no.  I was being sarcastic.”  Gee gave him the once over before quickly peeking around the table again.  “There’s an exit there past the men’s bathroom.  It’s always unlocked.  We should make a run for it.”  
  
“No can do, sweetheart.  Not going anywhere ‘til the frocked and freaky are contained.”  Jack took her chin in hand and gave her a chaste kiss.  Well, by his standards.  She hadn’t exactly objected to a little bit of tongue.  “Go on… I’ll cover you.”  
  
Gee slid her heels off of her feet and got into a crouching position.  She glanced over and Jack.  “…thanks.”  He nodded once before standing and firing shot after shot.


End file.
